Stranded based on upcoming spoilers
by Sting
Summary: When Sonny and Brenda become stranded on an island, will Jason and Carly save them?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
Summary: What happens when Sonny and Brenda end up stranded on a deserted island, and Carly and Jason come after them? Based on rumors and Spoilers for upcoming weeks.   
  
  
Author's Note: I love feedback good or bad. This is only my second attempt so it might not be very good lol. OK this is will be a very short first chapter to see if anyone likes the idea.   
  
Port Charles:   
  
"He went after her Jason, He keeps feeling like he has to protect her, why?????" Carly says to Jason as he walks into the penthouse.   
  
"Carly, calm down ok" putting his hands on her shoulders,"He's just going to make sure he's alright, he once loved her, but that's all over now. He loves you."   
  
"Sure doesn't seem like it when every five minutes little miss Brenda keeps needing his help. Why can't she just leave my husband alone???" Carly cries on Jason's shoulder.   
  
"Carly calm down it will all be ok, you'll see."   
  
  
Airplane:   
Brenda and Sonny are strapped in heading back home.   
  
"Thank you again Sonny, I can't seem to thank you enough for rescuing me once again." Brenda grabs her drink and sits down across from Sonny.   
  
"You don't have to thank me, I would do anything to help you" while he's thinking What am I going to say to Carly when I get back?   
  
Just then the plane lurches forward. Sending Sonny and Brenda flying across the plane. Sonny rushes over to Brenda   
  
"Are you ok?" Looking to make sure there are no marks.   
  
"I'm fine Sonny, what happened?" She says.   
  
Again the plane jerks and this time starts dropping out of the air. "Ssssssssooooooooonyyyy what's happening??" she says while trying to get up off the floor.   
  
"I don't know, we might be headed for trouble, Get in your seat and get buckled in, I'm going to check out the cockpit" he starts walking toward the front.   
  
Inside the cabin he sees both pilots are out cold. Sonny drags them out of their seats and gets behind the steering.   
  
"Sonny, what's going on?" Brenda yells from the back.   
  
"The pilots are out, someone must have drugged them, get belted in I'm going to have to steer this thing and try to land" He says as he starts buckling himself in.   
  
"Land, where Sonny? We're in the middle of the ocean" she starts getting frantic.   
"I don't know, I don't know" shaking his head   
  
Back in Port Charles:   
  
"Soooooonnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyy" Carly wakes up with a start.   
Jason runs up the stairs to see what's wrong.   
"Carly, Carly, what's wrong?"   
  
"Something's wrong Jason, I can feel it. Sonny's in trouble" she starts crying and tries to get out of the bed.   
  
"Carly calm down, I'm sure he's fine" she starts to protest "If it will make you feel better I'll go try to see if I can find something out ok?"  
  
"OK...but...." she's not feeling any better about this.   
"Just wait, I'll be back in a few" He says as he gets up off the bed, he heads down the stairs and picks up the phone.   
  
Airplane:   
  
"Brenda Brace yourself, we're going to crash" he screams back to her.  
  
  
  
Hope you like it :), Next chapter coming soon. I love feedback good or bad, or any ideas on how to change or improve the story. Thanks   
  
~~Sting~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Thank you for the feedback :) its wonderful.   Please send feedback to stingrayfan@hotmail.com or posted in here :)  Feedback and suggestions are greatly appreciated, good or bad :)  
  
  
Penthouse:  
  
"What do you mean you can't find him?" Carly overhears Jason saying as she runs down the stairs.  "What? JASON? they can't find Sonny???" Carly starts to get a really bad feeling.  
  
"Carly, they are saying that Sonny's place just went off the radar they have an idea where, but it's a big area.  They are waiting to see if they can get a signal and then they will send out a search party."  Jason tells her.  
  
"Jason, we cant' wait on them.  Find out about where it went down we'll go find him ourselves.  He's gotta be fine, he's just gotta, Jason I couldn't handle it if he's not.  Why did he have to go after her anyway?" Jason puts his arms around her as she starts to cry.  
  
Some Island in the middle of the Ocean:  
  
  
Sonny is slowing waking up, he starts to notice his surroundings.  "Where am I ?" thinking more to himself than out loud.     
  
"OMG, Brenda, Brenda, where are you?" Sonny starts frantically searching for her.  "BRENDAAAAAAAAAA" then he notices her down the beach laying there lifeless.  He runs over to her and feels for a pulse.   When Sonny finds a pulse he starts trying to wake her.  "Brenda, Come on, wake up, it's Sonny, we're fine, we're on the ground.  Your safe now, come on wake up."  
  
"Son--Sonny" she says as she starts to come around.  She starts to sit up but the pain in her head causes her to fall back.   sonny catches her before her head hits the sand, and puts her head on his lap.   He feels around her head to feel for lumps.  
  
"I don't feel any major bumps, you probably just got knocked around pretty good.  Do you feel pain anywhere else?" she starts to sit up and shakes her head "No I just got a headache, What happened Sonny?"  
  
"I think that Alcazar must have drugged the pilots so we couldn't make it back home, you know.  He must have figured that if he couldn't have you no one could.  It's going to be alright, they should have noticed that the plane isn't' where its supposed to be by now and they will send out a search party. But for now let me see what I can find for shelter."  He gets up and starts looking around.  he wonders to himself how this possibly could have happened and how is Carly going to react to the news.  
  
  
Penthouse:  
  
  
"Jason lets go, I want to go find him. I'm not going to sit in here and just wait.  I know he's out there somewhere" she says as she gathers her stuff getting ready.  
  
"Carly, listen to me, he was over water, he might not have made it.  You need to prepare yourself for the worst" Jason not believing himself what has happened but he doesn't want Carly getting her hopes up.   
  
"Jason I feel him, I would know if he's dead.  I can't and will not believe that he didn't make it.  There has got to an island out there, or he's in a raft floating.  NO, I will not think anything but good thoughts." Shaking her head she starts for the door.  
  
"Carly, wait.  Lets just wait and see if the they find where the plane went down first and then we'll go.  I promise." He puts his hand on her back and leads her back to couch.  
  
"Jason I give them one hour, if they haven't come up with anything we're going." She states and he leaves it at that.  
  
  
Island:  
  
  
Sonny walks around looking for stuff.  He has piled up wood and goes to start making a fire.  "How am I supposed to start a fire?   I was never a boy scout." he laughs outloud at his luck.   
  
"Here let me, I did this once with a group of friends, You just rub two sticks together and you get fire." laughing out loud at Sonny "You know I sure hope you know how to hunt food or catch fish, or we're in a lot of trouble. " Looking up at Sonny she sees him scowl.    
Brenda finally gets the fire started and they sit down for a minute to take a break before looking for shelter.  Sonny starts to remember some of his childhood where he had to hunt and fish to survive when Deke kicked him out  
"Yes I know how to hunt and fish.  When Deke kicked me out, I would have to find food and shelter.  We didn't live far from a lake and there was this abandoned house on it.  I would stay in the house and fish on the lake.  I made my own pole and used worms to fish.  Then after a couple days I would return and pray he would let me back in the house and that my mother was alright........... Now hunting, I'm not sure how to hunt any animals without some kind of weapon.  How would you kill them?" Looking around he sees nothing but trees, water and sand. " I need to find some drinking water and something to make a shelter out of, do you want to come with me or do you want to wait here?"  
  
"Your not leaving me here, I don't know what's around here.  I'll come with you, maybe I can you know, help carry something or something.   I'm not helpless you know" he just looks and her and nods and starts to walk towards the woods "hey Sonny?  Um what are we going to carry the water in, if we find any?"  
  
"Lucky for us a couple things washed up on shore from the boat.  A couple of those stupid plastic wrapped cups and a Styrofoam container.   We'll hold the water in that.  Also, a couple bags of peanuts and chips   washed up.  I don't know if they are any good but we will see when we come back."  He heads off into the woods with her right behind him  
  
Penthouse:  
  
  
"Yes...I'd like to hire a pilot to fly us over the ocean and look for a plane that has gone down....yes I know its probably being searched by the coastgaurd....NO, I have plenty of money, do you know who my husband is???......Yes that will be great.....No that's fine I will meet you at the airport in 1 hr."   Carly hangs up the phone as Jason comes back in the penthouse.  
  
"Still no word on them yet Carly.  You need to prepare yourself for the worst." He starts to try to talk to her.  She interrupts "I will  not, I just hired someone to fly me to were the plane went down....."  
  
"You did what?? Without telling me first.  Carly, this can be dangerous, are you sure you want to do this?"  Looking at her, he gets his answer "OK, OK, go get your stuff."  
  
"We are meeting him in an hour at the Port Charles airport.  We're going to find him I just know it" as she runs up the stairs Jason just shakes his head hoping for the best but expecting the worst.  
  
  
Island:  
  
  
Sonny and Brenda found a fresh spring about 1/2 mile inland and some stuff to make a temporary shelter out of.  The sky is starting to look bad and Brenda and Sonny are not happy about it.  
  
Sonny looks up, then looks at Brenda who is now eating a bag of chips. "How can you eat that stuff.....I know, I know, it's all we have but still.   We need to get in this shelter.  The sky looks like it's going to let loose at any moment.  Come on."  Brenda gets up and heads over to the shelter.     
"I'm scared Sonny, what if this shelter doesn't' help?   Are they going to be able to look for us in this weather??  What if they cant' find us...." Sonny puts his arms around her and pulls her into the shelter  
  
"Shhhh it will be alright I promise.  They'll find us, even if they can't come out in the storm, they'll come out as soon as it's done.   You'll see" Just then the sky lets loose and it starts raining really hard along with lightning and thunder.  They bother shudder and wonder what's going to happen next  
  
  
Ok sorry the chapters are so short.  What ya think so far?  stingrayfan@hotmail.com  
  
~~Sting~~ 


	3. Chap 3

Chapter 3  
  
Thank you for the feedback :)  It's greatly appreciated.  I'm glad you all are liking it.  
  
  
Island:  
  
  
On the island Sonny and Brenda have been huddled in the shelter for over 2 hours.  The rain just keeps coming and the storm is getting worse.   Sonny knows that rescue efforts are probably on hold because of the rain and now the fire is gone so the plane really has no way to see them now.  He looks out into the ocean and wonders if there are any ships out looking for them.  
  
"Sonny, do you think this storm is going to end?   It's starting to get cold.  Do you think planes can still fly in this weather?   Sonny do you think they'll find us?" she starts to get frantic.  
  
"Brenda, chill out, it will all be ok.  Do you really think Carly would let search crews stop.  I bet she's calling everyone on the eastern seaboard to see were we could be.  We will get off here I promise"   he tries to reassure her the best he can as he looks out into the ocean.  
  
  
On the airplane:  
  
  
The plane is bobbing up and down, the turbulence is very bad.  Weather is knocking it around pretty bad.  Carly is just staring out the window hoping to get a glimpse of something.    
"I knew we shouldn't have gone out in this storm Carly. This is very bad, we should go back.  Pilot turn this plane around and take us back...."  
  
Carly looks and Jason with daggers in her eyes and then yells up to the pilot "You work for me, you keep going the way you were.  We WILL look for my husband till we find him.  He's out there I know it." She sits back and continues to look out the window.  Jason just sighs and looks out his window hoping the don't meet the same fate Sonny's plane did.  
  
  
Island:  
  
  
Sonny hears something and looks up.  Brenda also hears something and looks at Sonny.  "Sonny do you hear that? It might be help." she gets up and runs out of the shelter.  
  
Sonny's thinking he can't believe someone is actually flying in this weather.  "Brenda get back here, your going to get soaked." he says as he's running after her  
  
  
Plane:  
  
  
"Pilot, look down there, its an island" she says as they approach a stretch of land "Land on that strip of beach"  
Pilot says "Mrs. Corinthos I don't think that's such a good idea.  First I don't think the beach is long enough and second this weather is not the best of conditions to land in."  
"I paid you to fly me and find my husband and if that means landing here to look, do it, now land" she tells him then looks back out the window.    
"Carly do you really think that's a good idea?" Jason asks knowing Sonny is going to kill him for this. "Don't you think we atleast ought to try to look for him there Jason, you never know and I just have this feeling that he's there."  
  
With that final statement the plane begins its decent and starts to get very bumpy.  just then the pilot yells back "Sit back get seat belts on and brace for a crash landing, I don t think we're going to make it"  
  
  
Island:  
  
  
Brenda and Sonny are both looking up and they see the plane starting to head down for them.    
  
"Sonny look look, they are going to land" she screams as she's jumping up and down "help is here, help is here"  
  
Sonny looks back up at the plane and realizes something isn't' right.  " BRENDA get back in the trees, that plane is going to crash"  he says as he pulls her into the woods and hides behind a group of trees.  He watches as the plane starts falling fast and wonders what exactly is going to happen.    
  
  
Plane:  
  
  
"HOLD ON, we're going down"  Jason jumps over to Carly and covers her body with his as the plane crashes down onto the land.  The plane slides and the flips onto its side and slides some more.  Carly and Jason are thrown from side to side.  Jason tries to hold on to Carly but she is thrown free.   Carly hits her head and all goes black.  
  
  
Island:    
  
  
"OMG"  Sonny says as he runs down the beach after the plane.  
  
  
  
  
OK, thought I'd leave ya in suspense :)  What ya think?  
  
~~Sting~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
This story now takes place on the island.  The plane has stopped and Sonny is now running to the plane.  The pilot kinda disappeared off the plane lol, no one even thinks about him.  
  
  
  
"OMG"  Sonny starts running toward the plane, with Brenda hot on his tail "I can' t believe they crashed trying to save us, are they dumb or what, now what are we going to do" Brenda yells.  
  
"Brenda, SHUT UP! How can you think like that?" Sonny yells as he runs.  
  
  
"ahhhhhhh.................Car.....Carly.......are you alright?" Jason's eye's search the plane, when he doesn't see her he starts screaming"CARLY CARLY where are you???"  
Sonny hears this and runs faster.  He gets to the plane pulls of the door then goes inside.  He finds Jason trying to stand up and goes over to help him  
"Jason what do you mean? Where's Carly? She's with you????????....Jason answer me damn it" he starts yelling at Jason.  
  
"YES SONNY, she's here now help me find her."   They start digging through the piles of junk and seats.  Then Sonny spots golden hair in the corner. "CARLY....." he runs over and pushes a seat off of her.  "CARLY Carly, honey can you hear me?? Carly.....wake up" he feels for a pulse and to his relief finds one.  
  
"Jason over here, come help me please." Jason goes over to where Sonny is and kneels down.  Just then Brenda walks in the plane.    
  
Brenda puts her hands on her hips and starts in "GREAT, just great, not only am I now stranded on a deserted island I'm now stuck on it with Jason and Carly, could my day get any worse."  
  
"If I wasn't needed to be with  Carly right now I would take you away from here and tie you to a tree. NOW SHUT UP OR I WILL SHUT YOU UP" Jason yells at her "GET THE HELL OUT and don't come back in here"   Brenda leaves out the plane but stands outside and looks through the front window.  
  
"God Jason, what's wrong with her, you've got to help her"  Sonny's getting frantic.  
  
"Calm down Sonny, from what I can tell she just hit her head and it knocked her out.  Let me see if I can find a first aid kit and we can try to wake her up with the smelling salt."  Jason starts digging around near the cockpit and finds a small box, He opens it and sure enough there was the salt.  
  
"Here crack this and hold it under her nose" Sonny cracks it and holds it under her nose.  
  
"O.....OH....OMG, what do you think your doing, trying to kill me??" Carly says coming awake.  "Wha...What.. what happened?......OMG Sonny, are you ok?, I was soo worried"  
  
"I'm fine Carly, what the hell were you thinking coming out looking for me?"  Jason realizes that these two probably need to be alone and he goes out to set Brenda straight.  
  
Outside:  
  
"Do you see all the trouble you've cause because you didn't' want a bodyguard?  You should have stayed with Alcazar, maybe he'd be able to stand your attitude"  Jason starts yelling at Brenda "And don't you ever ever talk about Carly in any way but with respect.   Brenda just looks at her with her jaw gaping and then turns and runs into the woods.  
  
  
Still inside plane:  
  
  
"Sonny, I'm soo glad your alright, I could feel you, I knew you were alright, and they said they weren't' going to look for you till they got more of a narrow idea of where you went down.  I just couldn't' sit there and not come for you, I'm so sorry Sonny" she starts to cry and he puts his arms around her.  
  
"It's ok, please don't cry I hate it when you cry.   How about let's get out of this thing for now.  We need to get this cut cleaned up on your head" He puts his fingers on a bump and small cut on her forehead.   He places a soft kiss there "Does it hurt Honey? are you alright?"  
  
"My head hurts a little, but it's worth it to be here with you.  I was so afraid you were gone and I'd never see you again"  
  
"It's ok, I'm here now, we're together.  Let's get up, can you walk?" She puts her hands on the floor to push herself up, and screams in pain "OUCH OUCH ooooooooooo Sonny it hurts" she realizes she has hurt her wrist.     
  
"JASON get in here, Carly's hurt......Carly honey, Jason can look at it.  Let me help you stand up."  he helps her to her feet as Jason comes in.  "What's wrong?" he asks.  
  
"Her wrist, she can't put any weight on it." Sonny told Jason.  "Carly can you move it?" Carly tries moving it back and forth with no success. "NO OWWWWWW it hurts, oh god what did I do"    
  
"SHHH Carly it's going to be ok, Jason can bandage it and it should help some,and we'll look and see if there is anything in the first aid box for pain"  Jason starts bandaging her hand while Sonny pulls out a little bottle of pills "Here take two of these it should help."  
  
Jason finishes up and points outside "The rain has finally stopped, we need to get out and build a fire so the rescue people can see us."   
  
"Ok, let's go" Sonny puts his arm around Carly and leads her outside.  
  
  
In the Woods:  
  
  
"That Bitch is going to pay for this, she should have just left us here then maybe me and Sonny would have had some time together before we were rescued" Brenda watches them get out of the plane through the trees.  
  
  
  
  
Ok, I was trying not to make Brenda a villain but I couldn't help myself.   Please give feedback good or bad.  Also, am open to any suggestions you might have.  You can post them in here or email me at stingrayfan@hotmail.com  
  
~~Sting~~ 


	5. Chap 5

Chapter 5  
  
Author's note: Thank you all for your feedback on the first couple chapters, its awesome and it keeps me writing.  
  
  
  
It's starting to get dark outside and Jason and Sonny go off to find firewood and leave Carly to sit by the fire.  
  
"Carly, honey, we're just going to find some firewood.   Will you be alright here by yourself?" Sonny puts his hands oh her shoulders.   "Sonny I wanna help..." she says and starts to get up.   
  
"Carly you can't lift anything with your wrist like that,  you stay here, I promise we'll be right back" Sonny gives her a kiss on the cheek and heads off to find the wood.  
  
No one noticed that Brenda was behind a tree watching the 3 of them.  As soon as she saw Sonny and Jason head off into the woods she came out and went to Carly.  
  
Brenda gets up in Carly's face and starts in, "Well, well, well, I see they left poor little Carly all by herself.  They always feel sorry for you don't they Carly.  What is it about you that they think you are so helpless?"  
  
Carly gets to her feet, "Well unlike you they actually love me and respect me.  Sonny loves me.  Can you say the same??  You are nothing but a tramp.  Do you think that they were going to just leave me and go off with you?  To bad he had to save your sorry ass.  
  
Brenda lunges for Carly, but Carly sidesteps her and Brenda falls to the ground.  "You are to pitiful for words Brenda, why don't you just run off into the woods and live with your relatives the pigs.  No one needs you here."  
"Too bad your husband just feels sorry for your little tramp ass.  Where's your child anyway? Did child services take him away because your a bad mother."  Carly smacked Brenda to the ground, but Brenda was quick.   This time Carly is caught off guard and Brenda knocks her to the ground, and starts to smack Carly.  Carly quickly recovers and kicks Brenda backwards and starting hitting her in the face.  
  
"Don't you ever ever, talk about my husband or my child that way"  Carly only using one hand is caught once again off guard but as soon as Carly hit the ground someone pulled her back up and someone pulled Brenda back.  
  
"You little bitch, Sonny let me go, I'm gonna kill her.   She talked about our baby, she said I let him be taken away."  Sonny let her go at hearing the words about the baby.  Carly lunged for Brenda but Jason stepped back taking Brenda with him.  
  
"Carly don't' worry, I'll take her away from here" Jason said as he starts dragging Brenda into the woods.  
  
"I don't care what happens to you Brenda, don't you ever ever touch or even speak to Carly again.  She is MY WIFE, I love her not you.   You will never have anything.  Jason, take her to the other side of the island.  Make sure she has food, water and shelter and leave her there, and make sure she doesn't follow you back."  Sonny makes his wishes perfectly clear and Jason starts to head off  
  
"YOU CAN"T DO THIS, SONNY PLEASE, She's nothing but a tramp, you don't really love her, you know it." with that Carly lunges forward again and smacks Brenda right in the face.  "Don't you ever call me a tramp."  
  
"Jason get her out of here...........Carly, honey are you alright" turning to Carly, seeing she's shaken and upset he goes to her and puts his arms around her. "I'm not a tramp Sonny, I've changed....I love you, and I didn't get our baby taken away, how coo...could she say something like that?"  Sonny hugs her closer.  
  
"Carly, honey, its' ok, she's just jealous.  I know your not a tramp, and you didn't' hurt our baby.  I love you too, I'm sorry I left you here.  I won't make that mistake again.  Shhhhhh, its' ok now, I've got you" he pulls her over to a log and he sits down and pulls her into his lap.  
  
"Sonny I was sooo afraid you were gone." she shudders "then when I saw this island I just knew you were here.  I could feel you.  But then the plane started to fall and I was sooo scared that I wouldn't be able to see you again, that I wouldn't' make it out of the plane.  Jason tried to shield me, but I was thrown lose.  Then everything went black, and then I woke up to you.  Nothing can ever compare to waking up to you.  It is worth all the pain to be here with you.  I don't care if we are stranded here for the rest of our lives as long as we're together."  she hugs him close and kisses him.  
  
"I love you Carly, I would never let anything happen to you.  I'm glad your here, just not the way you got here." smiling at her. "Another one of your crazy plans huh?"  he kisses her and she kisses him back.  They look out to the ocean realizing its getting really dark.  
  
  
  
Other side of island, straight through to the other side:  
  
  
  
"Jason, stop leave me alone, you can't leave me here.   Something could get me.  Sonny loves me, he won't let you do this."   Jason grabs her arm and turns her to look at him.  
  
"Don't' you get it??? He doesn't love you anymore.   The only reason that you are alive is because you are a woman and he has respect for woman.  I have built you a small shelter and left you food and water.  I will be back to check on you.  Don't go wandering off down the beach, you never know what's down there and we won't be here to save you."  With that he leaves and heads back through the woods  
  
  
  
Back at the planes:  
  
  
Sonny looks up and realizes that the reason it's so dark is that another storm is rolling in.   "Carly, honey, we need to get up, we need to get in the plane.  Hopefully there are some blankets and flashlights in there."  he helps Carly up and they go to the plane.  
  
"Sonny, does this mean they can't come out and search for us?  I'm scared" starting to tremble.  
  
Sonny pulls her into his arms "It;s ok Carly, I won't let anything happen to you.  They'll find us, just not during a storm.  It will be alright." he holds her tight and walks to the plane.  They get inside and start looking for whatever the plane might hold.  They not only find blankets and flashlights they find boxes of crackers and some other groceries.  
  
"Carly, where did you find this guy, it looks like he ships food to places."  he looks at her amused "I just looked in the phone book Sonny, do you know what that is?" laughing outloud, it felt good to laugh outloud after all that happened.   
  
"Come on Carly lets fix this place up to make it comfortable to sleep" he says and they start cleaning up.    
  
The rain lets loose and lightening and thunder starts.   Sonny looks up and sees a shadow cross the plane windows at the same time lightening hits a tree.  Carly screams..................  
  
  
  
  
Well it's short but sweet.  Hmmm, I like to leave ya wondering.   Love the feedback, please keep it up.  I also love the suggestions.    
  
~~Sting~~ 


	6. Chap 6

Chapter 6  
  
Well I hope this chapter can make all my supporters even more happy ;-)  
  
This chapter is NC-17.  heheh can't have a good S/C story without a good love scene.   
  
  
  
Sonny looks up and sees the shadow.....Carly screams....lightening strikes.  
  
Carly runs over to where Sonny is.  Sonny pushes her behind him and looks out at the shadow.  "Carly get over there and hide in the corner, I'm going to see what that is." Sonny looks around for some kind of weapon. "Shhhhh...." putting his finger to his mouth he heads toward the door with a metal rod in hand.    
  
"HEY WATCH OUT" Jason says as Sonny swings the bar at him. "Jason, you scared us, what were you thinking sneaking up the plane like that?" Sonny yells at Jason.  "I wasn't sneaking, I was just checking things out before I came in. "  
  
"Well next time, let us know your here.  Did you get that bit...I mean Brenda settled?  I can't believe she talked to me that way.   If you guys hadn't shown up I would have hurt her bad" smiling as she thinks of all the things she could do to her.  Just then lightening strikes again, this time something on the island.  All three of them look off in the direction they sent Brenda.  
  
  
Across the Island:  
  
  
Lightening has struck a tree and it landed just in front of Brenda.  She gets scared and runs deep into the woods, not knowing what is waiting for her.  
  
Someone suddenly grabs her and as she tries to scream something is put over her mouth.  Her captor drags her off.    
  
  
Back in the Plane:  
  
  
"I wonder what it struck?  Should I go check?" Jason asks Sonny.   
  
"No, we'll check in the morning, for now lets get settled.  Look Jason whoever she hired must be a grocery carrier cause there is all kinds of food here.  I can't do anything tonight with fire so we'll have to snack on whatever is here" Sonny said as he walked over to the boxes.  
  
"MMMMMMMM Sonny look chips.  I can't believe I actually get to eat this stuff and not get yelled at" smiling over at Sonny.   Sonny just looks at her and shrugs.  
  
"Alright, Jason lets go to the back and see what else we find."  They head the back of the plane  
  
"Where did you put Brenda?  I don't like her but I still feel I have to get her back to Jax.  But if she ever talks to Carly like that again I won't feel obligated to do anything but leave her here." Sonny says in a whisper so Carly don't hear him.  
  
"I put her directly though to the other side.   I'll keep an eye on her.  I gave her enough food to get her through the night.   I'll go get her more in the morning."  Jason tells him and Sonny nods.   They continue to look for stuff.  They find blankets,pillows, matches, sleeping bags, camping gear......"Who is this guy, what was he doing with all this stuff?"  
  
"I don't know but we need to get settled in for the night.  Let's go back and see if Carly has eaten all our food " he says with a smirk.  
  
They go back and make a bed for Sonny and Carly.  Jason takes his stuff and starts to head out of the plane.  "Jason where are you going?" carly asks him "You need to stay in here with us."    
  
"No I'm going to stay in the shelter Sonny made and keep a look out, besides you guys don't need anyone in here with you" Jason says with a wink to Sonny and leaves the plane and runs to the shelter.  
  
"Well, honey, what are we gonna do now?" smiling at Carly.  
  
Carly comes over to him and wraps her arms around him and kisses him fully on the mouth.  "I'm sure we'll think of something"   she starts unbuttoning her shirt.  Sonny grabs her hands and pulls her over the the make shift bed.  He lays her down and kisses her.  He moves his kisses from her lips, to her ears.  Carly starts moaning and trying to wiggle out from under him.  "Oh no, honey you are under my control" he smiles and moves his kisses from her ears to her neck.  She moves her hands to the back of his neck and head to urge him closer.  He moves his kisses even further south to her breasts.   One by one he takes them in his mouth and sucks greedily on them. "Sonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnny ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" holds his head to them and he sucks them longer and harder. "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmmmmmm"  he lifts his head back to her mouth and kisses her deep.  "Do you like it? ready for more?" all she can do is nod.  He moves back to her neck trailing kisses to her neck, then moving again to her breasts.  Carly lets out a moan and puts her fingers in his hair.  He moves farther down to her belly button.  She has never felt anything like this before.  He plays with her belly button for a while and then abandons it for her mouth again.  He kisses her deeply and moves again south and spreads her legs. "Sonnnnny, what are you doing?"  "shhhhhhhhhh" he tells her and plunges his mouth in her sacred territory. "OMGGGGGG Sonnnnnnnnny, mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" she lays there wiggling while he licks and probes and strokes.   He continues to lick and stoke as he listens to her moaning. He can feel her start to tremble and moves his tongue faster and faster bringing her to the  breaking point "Sonnnyyyyyyyyyyyy" she screams, when she relaxes again he takes his mouth away and kisses her on the lips.  
  
Carly pushes him over and starts unbuttoning his shirt.   "Your turn" Sonny just smiles and can't wait to see what happens.   Carly stands up and wiggles before him.  She starts moving around him in a seductive way and he loves it.  "You like what you see?"  "Oh yeah baby, come here".  She straddles him and starts kissing him again.   She moves her her kisses to his ears and down to his neck.  Sonny starts moaning and tries to bring her mouth back to his. "ah ah ah, my turn to control"   she pushes his hands away and starts kissing his chest. She licks up and down and moves to each of his nipples giving each one a flick.  He's never felt anything like it.  She starts unbuttoning his pants and brings her mouth back to his as she has him lift up and out of his pants.  She leaves his mouth and trails kisses down to his manhood.  She places her hands on him and strokes him a couple times then abandons it.  She can feel him protest under her./ But not for long as she replaces her hands with her mouth "Carrrrrrrrrllllly mmmmmmmmmmmmm" She begins to stroke and suck harder and faster till he's at his breaking point.  He pulls her back up to his mouth and puts his hands on her hips and guides her down onto him.  He begins to move and she moves with him.  Faster and faster till they both fall in exhaustion.   "WOW....I guess a plane crash brings out the best in us" Carly says as she lays there very content and exhausted.  They drift off to sleep holding each other.  
  
  
Deep into the woods:    
  
  
Brenda slowly wakes up "OMG, You???"  
  
  
  
OK, I'm not really good at NC-17 stuff so I hope it's alright.  Not to graphic lol.  Let me know what you think  
  
~~Sting~~ 


	7. Chap 7

Chapter 7  
  
Well, I was going to kill her off but I need her to make the rest of the story work so bear with me here lol.  Sorry this took so long.  
  
  
Deep in the woods:  
  
  
"OMG, its' you" Brenda looks up and sees one of Alcazar's men.  "Yes, Miss Brenda, Alcazar is waiting for you to awaken"   the man grabs her and pulls her to her feet and drags her to another room.  
  
"Brenda, Brenda, Brenda, what did I tell you about trying to leave me?  You really thought you were going to get away did you.  I really didn't expect you to live and I really didn't expect you to pop up on my private island"  
  
"Private Island???? you never told me about that." she spat out.  
  
"That's cause it's PRIVATE and only has this house on it.  This is where I come to get away from it all. It works out really good, cause I have the advantage here.  Sonny nor Jason know about this place or me.  They also probably could care less if you are missing sooo......I can take care of everything in one big swoop, and no one would be the wiser.  I'm going to let them think they are safe and that help could arrive, and then WHAM, so sorry." he points to his guards and the door "Take her back to her room, and give her a little sedative to help her sleep, I'm sure she's not feeling quite like herself, these days." he goes over to the bar and thinks about his plans for Sonny knowing that he's even got the added bonus of his wife and right hand man to finish off also.  
  
  
In the plane:  
  
  
  
Carly rolls over and realizes there's an empty space beside her. "Sonnnnnnnnny............Where are you?"  she gets up and goes to the door.  Looking out she sees Sonny and Jason sitting by the fire talking.  
  
"So...you finally decided to wake up huh sleepyhead?" sonny walks up to her and kisses her.  "Yeah I must have been exhausted" she said with  a wink, they both knew what she was referring to.     
  
Sonny leads her over to where they are sitting.  She looks over the water "Well I guess they haven't found us huh?" she starts to wonder if they will come "Both of our planes left flight plans, why haven't they figured out we haven't landed yet, why aren't' your men looking for us Sonny" close to tears.  
  
Sonny puts his arm around her "SHHH, it's going to be alright.  I don't know why they haven't' come, but I'm sure they will, don't worry, here have some breakfast" he hands her a bag of pretzels and winks.  
  
"Gee thanks Sonny" she says with a smirk on her face, and digs into the bag of pretzels.  
  
"I'm going to go check on our little problem on the other side" Jason gets up and heads to the woods.  
  
"Hey Jas...feed her to the sharks for me" Carly yells to him.  
  
"I'll try" he says with a wink.  
  
"I really don't like that woman, do you have to keep checking on her?" she asks  
  
"Carly I just want to get her back to Jax and out of our lives.  Don't worry I love you and only you " he kisses her on the mouth.   "How about a swim? too bad Jason will be back soon cause this would be a nice skinny dip" he says as he takes off his clothes to his boxers.   
  
"Your on" as she takes her clothes off to her bra and panties" Last one in is a rotten egg" she yells as she runs toward the water.  Sonny crashes her and catches up with her and tumbles with her into the water.    
  
  
Brenda's Campsite:  
  
  
  
"Brenda........"Jason screams, he can't find her and thought maybe she went into the woods for water or to try to find her way back to Sonny's campsite.   He looks al around and when he can't find her he heads back to the campsite to let Sonny know.  He looks around as he makes his way through to the other side and sees nothing out of the ordinary.  He wonders to himself where could she have gone?  
  
As he comes through the trees he sees Sonny and carly getting dressed.  He figures they must have taken a swim.  He walks up to them "We have a problem." sonny looks at him strange. "Brenda has disappeared"   
  
"The little tramp probably just wondered off.   She'll probably pop up soon, don't worry" Carly tells him and goes to sit by the fire.  
  
"Alright, we need to go look for her.  Carly you stay here just in case help comes, me and Jason are going to go look for Brenda" Sonny tells her.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrr, ok ok  go see if she's alright.   I'll stay here and think of ways to keep us busy tonight"she kisses him and goes over to sit by the fire "Get the tramp back to her campsite and hurry back."  
  
"Ok lets go" Sonny tells Jason and they head off.  
  
Carly watches them go and wonders what the little bitch got herself into now.  
  
  
  
OK, this was a short chapter, but I was kinda having writers block and I'm building up to the final chapter.    
  
~~Sting~~ 


	8. Chap 8

Chapter 8  
  
This will be final chapter, hope you like it.  I will get started on another fic as soon as I think of a really good story line.  
  
  
  
Sonny and Jason have been gone for about an hour now and Carly is starting to get worried "grrr where could they be" she wonders outloud. She starts to get up but someone grabs her from behind and all goes black.  
  
  
Somewhere in the woods:  
  
  
Jason and Sonny have been looking on one side of the island. "Maybe we should check the other?" Jason says.  
  
"We need to go back and check on Carly first"   They both start walking back toward camp.    
  
When they get to the camp Carly is no where in site.   "CARRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY" Sonny yells for her.  Then he notices something next to the fire, a piece of paper stuck to the ground with a stick.   "Jason over here "  He goes to the paper and picks it up  
  
If you want to see your wife alive again follow the pieces of paper  
Cant' wait to meet again,  
Alcazar  
  
  
"Omg, He's here on the island and he has Carly.  I knew something wasn't right"  Come on Jason lets go.   
  
"Wait Sonny it might be a trap" Jason says.  
  
"Do I look like I care if its a trap, I'm going after Carly." He says and starts walking.  Jason follows behind wondering what they are getting into.  
  
  
Alcazar's House:  
  
  
"Well well well....if it isn't Mrs. Corinthos, good works boys, just put her down over there until she wakes up.  Then she's in for a big surprise" Alcazar smiles thinking it's going to be a wonderful night.  
  
Following the paper trail:  
  
Jason and Sonny soon come upon a house.  "Sonny we don't' have any weapons"  Jason stated.  "Don't' worry we'll figure something out" Sonny told him.  As they walked up to the door, two men came out.  
  
"Mr. Alcazar has been awaiting your presence, please come in"  they follow the guard in.  
  
  
  
In a room in the back:  
  
  
  
Carly starts to wake up and looks around "OMG, how did you get here, why do you have me?  Where is my husband?" Carly demanded.  
  
"My My my, so many questions.  Well let me answer a couple.  First off this is my island, you all just happened to land on it.  I didn't expect your husband and Brenda to actually survive the plane crash but it was just an added bonus when they washed up here and an even bigger bonus when you crashed your plane here.  To answer your question about your husband he should be arriving anytime" he says as he looks at his watch.  
  
"YOU LEAVE MY HUSBAND ALONE" she yells and lunges for him.  He slaps he back and knocks her to the ground.    
  
"Now you listen to me, you might want to shut your mouth cause you don't want to spend you last moments alive yelling now do you?" he says.  Then he walks to her and grabs her by the arm "Now come with me, we should have guests soon.  He pulls her out the door and drags her down the hallway to a big room.  He walks in and from the other side the guards are escroting Sonny and Jason in.  
  
"Sonnnnnnnyyyy......" she starts for him but Alcazat yanks her back and puts a gun to her back.  
  
"You let her go now Alcazar she has nothing to do with this" Sonny starts yelling.   
  
"Now now Corinthos, do you actually believe I will let her go.  I'm going to take her from you just like you took Brenda from me..." pushing the gun further into Carly's back.  She lets out a cry of pain and looks at Sonny her eyes pleading for him to do something.  Sonny just nods his head letting her know it will be alright.    
  
"Where is Brenda?" Jason asks Alcazar.  
  
"Now you just don't worry about her, she is locked away safe and sound.  You will never find her."  HE turns to look at another guard walking into the room and all at once everything happens.  Jason and Sonny suddenly turn around and kick the guards.  Catching them offgaurd Sonny and Jason struggle with the guards for the guns, just as two more guards are running in the room.   They use this to their advantage as they turn the guns on the other guards and when the guns go off they take out both the other guards.  Using their chance they finally get the guns from the guards and shoot both of them. They turn around and shoot two more guards that are advancing towards them.  When they finally can  turn around Carly and Alcazar are gone.    
  
"He's getting away with her lets go" Sonny and Jason run through the doors and down the hallway and into another hallway, following a maze, hallway after hallway, slowly advancing guns drawn.  They finally come out and see Alcazar running for the beach and a helicopter coming in for the landing.   Alcazar is yelling at the guards outside to go back in a get Brenda.  Jason shoots both the guards with  two quick shots.  
  
Sonny and Jason aim their guns at Alcazar "Let her go Alcazar now, or I'll kill you."  He starts walking backwards "Not on your life Sonny boy I'm taking her with me."  Carly seeing her chance kicks him in the shin and he yelps in pain and lets her go.  She takes off in a run and heads for Sonny.  
  
As soon as Sonny sees that Carly is clear he shoots at Alcazar, but not fast enough, Alcazar already has a gun aimed at Carly and fires.   Sonny watches in slow motion as the bullet hits Carly. "CARRRRRRLY   NOOOOOOOOOOOO..." Sonny runs to Carly as Jason shoots Alcazar right between the eyes.  As Sonny runs to Carly, Jason looks up and realizes the helicopter could be a problem and fires at it.  He must have hit the pilot because the Helicopter starts spiraling down towards the house.   
  
"Sonny Duck and cover its going to hit the house "   Sonny jumps over to where Carly is and shields her body as Jason lunges to ground and covers his head with his hands.  They lay there as they hear the helicopter hit the house and can feel the debris hitting everywhere.  They get hit with several pieces of flying debris and soon it stops.    
  
"Carlyyy, Carly answer me" Sonny says as he rolls of Carly and looks at her.  
  
"Sonnny........Are you alright?" She asks with tears in her eyes "Was I shot?" she asks as she tries to move, when the pain shoots through her shoulder.  She reaches up and puts her hand in blood "OMG Sonny that son of a bitch shot me."    
  
"Carly honey, don't move, JASON, get over here, Carly got hit in the shoulder."  Jason had been looking at all the destruction.   He runs over to Sonny and Carly.  Jason rips off his shirt and places it to her shoulder.  "Here hold this to there and apply pressure, let me go get some clean water."  Jason heads off to get water.  
  
"Sonny I was soo scared he was going to kill you" Carly starts to cry   
  
"SHHHHH, Carly its going to be ok, you were so brave, I'm so proud of you.  I'm soo sorry you got hurt, I promised never to let anything happen to you..."   
  
" Sonny, look at me " she pulls he face toward hers "I'm fine, its going to be okay, you had no way of knowing that he was here.   It will all be alright.  I love you" as she kisses him.  
  
"I love you too" Sonny looks up and sees Jason coming towards them.  
  
"Good news.  When I went to go get water I found a boat Alcazar must have used while he was here..." he says as he tends to Carly's shoulder. "We'll get in it and head to wherever we can, hopefully we can get somewhere and radio for help.  Carly, this doesn't' look to bad, your going to be alright. Now lets get off this god forsaken island," He says and gets up.  
  
Sonny helps Carly up and they walk to the boat.  They hop aboard and start the boat and guide it out into the waves.  Sonny sits back while Jason drives.  He puts his arms around his wife and looks back at the fire coming out of the house.  He realizes Brenda must have been in that house and is now gone.   He realizes he is relieved that she is finally out of their lives.  He looks down at his beautiful wife.  
  
"I love you Caroline"  
  
"I love you Micheal"  
  
~~The End~~  
  
  
Hope you all enjoyed my first fanfic.  Thank you for reading.  Love any feedback you would like to give, good or bad.  stingrayfan@hotmail.com  
  
~~Sting~~ 


End file.
